1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric stringed instrument.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-237815, filed on Oct. 29, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art, there are electric stringed instruments which include a pickup device which detects vibration of a string, such as an electric guitar and an electric violin. Among such electric stringed instruments, there is an instrument having a long instrument main body in which the predetermined number of strings are installed, and frames which have a shape corresponding to a body of an acoustic instrument such as an acoustic guitar. The frames are provided at both sides (both side surfaces) of the instrument main body (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-157080). In this type of electric stringed instrument, the frames are detachably attached to the instrument main body by fixing the frames to the instrument main body using a screw or a press fit. Accordingly, the electric stringed instrument can be carried in a compact manner or the storage space of the electric stringed instrument can be made smaller by detaching the frame from the instrument main body.
However, handling of the above-mentioned electric stringed instrument is troublesome. For example, since the frames are separated from the instrument main body, there is a concern that the frames are misplaced or lost after detaching the frames from the instrument main body. In addition, there is also a concern that the frames may be unexpectedly detached from the instrument main body at the time of playing the electric stringed instrument. Further, it is necessary to perform attaching or detaching of the frames with respect to the instrument main body. Accordingly, there is a problem in that preparation before playing or packing-up after playing is troublesome.